Exposure
by laurel alex
Summary: Cammie and Zach are both a couple - but what happens when Cammie falls for one of the guys on the bad side? Will Zachs heart be broken? What will happen when he fights for Cammie? Summarry realllly sux. Story better... please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Exposure 1

Prologue

_I had moments in my life I regret just like anyone else, so you can't really hold that against me if you wanted to. I've had promises I've made and broken; secrets I've said I'd keep then gossiped; people I loved but lied too, and moments where I stand tall and confident but on the inside I'm screaming my head of and wanting to cry._

_Everyone has these moments._

_But not everyone has the same reasons to cause these effects. Not everyone is like me. Because people like me are supposed to make promises then turn their backs on them; we are supposed to keep secrets then tell the most important ones to others like ourselves; we are supposed to lie and act like someone else, we are supposed to be the ones in charge._

_Any idea of what type of person I might be, because if you can't figure that out, it's good to know I can still keep a few things of myself a secret._

* * *

Cover

I drove my black jeep into the dark night, my black short dress matching the sky perfectly and my long white-blonde hair fell just shy above my hips. My comms unit was on, and running and even though I was alone by sight, I was never unaccompanied.

I couldn't see them but I knew they were there; my teammates flanking me on each of my sides, staying invisible.

Over and over again, I clenched and unclenched my hands against the steering wheel, wringing my wrists over and over again. My palms were getting sweatier with every inch I took; every moment I got closer to what could be my greatest success – or my death.

"Picasso," my coms rang in my ear, "Picasso, do you read?"

I slowed the car down to a crawl, sighing into my comms. "Zach, stop calling me _Picasso. _Call me Chameleon!"

He went on like I hadn't said anything. "Picasso, remember, just because you can't see me, you still know I'm here, and just to let you know, you aren't looking too good. Relax, Picasso."

"_Zach!"_

"What?" He said, getting all defensive. "Fine, Cammie, have it your way. Just listen to me, got it? Listen. You have to play the part of your cover. You have to talk, and look and act the part of a slinky, sexy, young, lost, and naïve girl. Everyone else is doing their part in this mission, Cammie, and if you can't do yours what's the point of us even being here?"

I really hated it when he made sense.

I swallowed hard, just as he started talking again, "I mean, if you want, you could turn around now and find me and _I'll _try to fit in that dress and _I'll _try to act all hot like you."

The thought of Zach, his thick fringe of dark hair and icy blue eyes with his lean muscular body, posing in a black mini dress and high heels swiveled around in my thoughts; sometimes he was just too dang funny.

A smile creped across my face. "Uh, maybe not, Zach, but thanks for the offer."

"No prob, Cammie. Anytime." Then the coms went dead.

That was the moment I knew it was my turn to do my part.

I started to drive faster again, the tension building up deeper and deeper in my stomach as the valet took my car and parked it.

Lights bleeded into the night as I approached the mansion, where a security guard stopped me before entering through the door. "Name, Miss?"

"Olivia Love," I say, in a sexy, all-too relaxed voice as I tucked a strand of blonde hair behind my ear. "I was invited by Crash."

His eyes darted up and down my body, repeatedly landing on my chest; I suppressed a sigh of irritation and smiled up at him as he pulled his gaze from me to look at the long party list. "Olivia Love, of course. Mr. Crash is right inside, go ahead on in." He nodded at me.

"Thank you," I said playfully as I walk with big steps inside the house, moving my hips in a motion that would make a Gucci model run crying to the nearest plastic surgeon. Lying came so easily when I was on a mission. I could still feel the security guards eyes on me as I left him.

The floor was a shimmering bronze marble, the walls a beautiful tan. Fine music rang through the halls; laughter and the toasting of champagne glasses echoed in all the rooms.

Crowds of people were inside; young and old, beautiful to down-right ugly. But it wasn't really about their appearance that mattered tonight. What mattered was how rich they were. That was all they cared about.

Just as I'd planned, the clock struck eleven-o-clock, exactly the time I'd wanted to be here. And then, his booming voice hushed the swarm of people.

"May I have your attention, my good friends," Crash said, rounding up everyone. His skin was tinted with age and his eyes were a bleary sea-blue. The Ralph Lauren ensemble that he was wearing was clearly not picked out by himself due to the fact of his normal lack of style. Although Crash was thirty-six years old (twenty years older than _moi)_ it was still all I could do not to gape at his unbelievable good looks. He was older than most people would assume, but that didn't mean that every girl in the room wouldn't sell their sole to have him spend a night with them.

He was a complete and utter creep.

"Thank you all for attending my gathering tonight." His smile was welcoming to the men then way too friendly once his gaze landed on any of the women, "Now, if you will all fallow me into the Grand Hall . . ." His voice traveled off as him and everyone else – including staff – fallowed him through is luxurious house.

I, on the other hand, strayed behind. Just as the last few people were leaving my comms turned on again, "Cammie."

"I'm alone," I responded.

"Listen to me; remember that memory card that we implanted in the heel of your shoe?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said, already tugging at my shoe to come off. "I'm about to take it out now."

"Good," he said, clearly more pleased than he was when we'd spoken a few moments ago. "You remember what to do with it, right?"

"'Course," I said.

The comms went dead again.

My gaze swept the room until it landed on a heating vent that was twice as big as me. "Perfect," I heard myself whisper.

It really wasn't that hard to get the screws undone from the heating vent; the hard part was trying crawling through it without making a sound.

Each time I passed another vent, I looked through the prison-like vents, peering into the events that took place down below.

Finally I came across the vent I was searching for. Where Crash had lead everyone from the party.

"Well, as you all know," Crash said to his friends who were in awe himself, "the organization that I have created has made great success."

My coms came on just as I was about to turn it on. "Cammie, are you getting this? You better be recording what he's saying . . ." Zach's voice trailed off through out the venting system, and I prayed to God that no one could hear me.

"Already a step ahead of ya." I'd already been recording since I gave the valet my car. "If I can get it on tape," I muttered to myself, momentarily forgetting Lucas could still hear me, "then I can get 'em in prison."

"Yeah," Lucas scoffed.

"Now, what organization am I referring to?" Crash asked the crowd and they went wild, shouting out answers at a random speed. "Hahahaha!" Crash bellowed with laughter. "Now, now, settle down. The organization of eternal _life!"_

There was a click as my jaw dropped open in astonishment. I checked the little green light on the recorder. It was thankfully still on and transmitting everything to my team. "Zach? Are you getting this?"

There was silence.

"Zach?"

"Uh huh," he finally answered.

"Gawd," I murmur to myself as I turned back to the commotion below me.

Crash had gone silent and was studying his crowd of people with great curiosity. "It's just so nice being _youthful."_

"Yeah!" The crowd cheered, starting to go into hysteria.

"We still need him to explain what he's doing," Lucas said, "and how?"

"On it," I said crawling back out the venting system and then finding my way to the room where Crash and everyone else was. There, I raised my hand as if I had a question, and had _every freaking eye_ in the room turn to stare at me with their beady eyes.

So much for the "under cover" term.

Oopsie daisy.

* * *

**Tell me how you like it please! Thanks for reading! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey please R&R! Thank you! **

Exposure 2

Hide and Sneak

What Do You Do When a Person has Granted Everyone in the Room Eternal Youth?

a.) you run away screaming for your mommy

b.) you pass out in the middle of the floor

c.) pull out your pea gun that you'd hidden under your dress then start aiming for the targets

d.) act like nothing had happened and stand strong

e.) none of the above

Right now, I was sort of torn between a. and b. but, of coarse that's not _actually what I did. _And anyway, it's not even possible to pass out at the same time while running away. Eesh.

What I ended up with doing what d. It was the most logical and it didn't expose me. Well, except for the part of me raising my hand like a little girl in kindergarten drawing attention from everyone.

Eesh.

Crash's eyes loomed over me for a split second, envy radiated off of every women in the room, then finally he spoke up. "Yes, young lady?"

I gulped down my fears then straightened my back, making myself look taller and more confident. "Yes, how does the process of these . . . er," I searched for the right words in my head, "Uh, these procedures work?"

Crashes eyes flickered; I felt the security guards bringing all their attention to me as they moved in closer. "Well," Crash started again, "the operation that I am referring to is a leisurely long process. First, we start by measuring the exact age at which whomever stands at. Then, well, we . . . we then take . . . volunteers and . . . they donate parts of . . ." His voice trailed off then he smiled sweetly at me. "Well, darling, you should already know, considering you have gone through the surgery, now don't you think?"

My mouth gaped open but then I shut it quickly and nodded.

"_Goooood_," he said slowly then turned back to the crowd giving them a look that said "Who invited her?" Then he continued to socialize with them.

I let my body react and start backing towards the door – only to bump into a security guard. "Oopsie daisy. I'm sorry!" I looked up into his stone hard face and gulped hard.

_Sh – and then – it._

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw two more guards closing in. One on my right was about as old as the one I'd ran into. The other that was coming up on my left seemed around my age. Somehow I could tell he wasn't the same at the others; that he hasn't been under the knife. He had a dirty blonde buzz and an angular jaw. His eyes were a warm golden hazel that made my heart beat a few beats faster. He was lean but muscular; tall but not NBA tall; strong but not steroids strong; perfect but an enemy.

"Cammie."

My coms brought me back to reality. Zach's voice filled my head as I looked all around me. "Cammie, get out of there right now!"

"Huh," I scoff as all three of the guards surround me. Looks like this was the moment I was gonna play dumb-blonde, "Hi, hi!" I said to them in a perky high pitched voice, "This is _such _a _fab_ulous party! I have parties back at my high school for, like, _prom_, and since I'm, like, the prettiest cheerleader I, like, _always _get voted prom queen, isn't that, like, _so_ awesome?"

I stared up at them with my large sea-blue eyes, batting my long thick black eyelashes and puckering my big pink lips. They all seemed stunned for a second then their hard faces bored down on me, making me feel small and vulnerable – which let me tell you, I hate like heck.

"I'm sorry, Missy." The man on my right spoke, "What was your name again?"

"Olivia Love," I said without hesitation. "Why, has there, like, been some sort of problem?"

One of the guards clenched his jaw, the younger one balled his fists up tightly while the one in the middle smiled wickedly at me, "Yes," he said through his teeth, "it seems there has been."

I felt someone's hand touch the back of my shoulder. I shivered as Crashes lips brushed my ear as he spoke, his body so close to mine, "Now, gentlemen, it seems that _Olivia _would just like to stay for the party. Although she wasn't invited she may stay."

An unspoken message passed between the guards and Crash, and with that they walked away – except for the one my age.

He spoke in a deep sexy voice that made me want to move closer to him, "Mr. Crash, she ―"

"Brice, go away now," Crash said in a more fierce voice.

"Sir, this girl is a sp―"

"I said leave," Crash growled.

The guard, Brice, straightened his back then left – only to flank the door about twenty feet away so he could keep a good eye on me.

Crash cleared his throat, but still stayed close to me, "Excuse me, Miss Olivia, but I do believe you may have stolen something of mine."

"Uh . . . I, what do you mean?" I chocked out.

"You stole from me."

_Did he mean the information I had recorded? Trespassing on his property???_

"Excuse me?" I asked him, my voice more firm and steady.

"My heart," he said in a deep heart-breaking voice.

I sighed in relief . . . but then realized what he's said. "Wha?"

"Darling," he started, taking a step closer so that he was cornering me against the wall, "You're beyond _gorgeous. _Give yourself a little credit here. Now, why don't you go on and explain why my dearest friend Olivia is not here and you are?" He gave me a flirtatious smirk.

I thought back for a second, and then smiled; picturing poor Olivia gagged, knocked out and locked in her own closet. Let's just say that Zach and I got a little carried away with the knock-out gas . . . "I have no idea what you're talking about. Please explain."

He cleared his throat, "First of all, Olivia is my dearest _sister." _He eyed me earnestly. "Secondly, Olivia isn't nearly as beautiful as you are."

Suddenly, the silence that was left after a finished talking seemed to be louder than life. "Uhm, I don't really know how to respond to that."

"You don't have to, darling." He gave me a smile that was probably would have made any girl fall right into his arms, but made me almost retch.

"Uhmm . . ." I said, backing away towards the door.

"Cammie," Zach breathed threw my coms. "Get out of there right now! The security guards are on to you! They know that you're a spy!

**All you have to do is press the reveiw button and I will be sooooooooo happy! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Exposure 3

"Cammie," Zach breathed threw my coms. "Get out of there right now! The security guards are on to you! They know that you're a spy!"

I backed away closer to the door, the security guard, Brice, watching me intently. I gave him a smile then bolted out the door.

"Hey!" I heard Brice's voice yelling at me. "Hey! Someone get her! Stop!"

I dashed through the mansion as fast as I could in my tall heels. I tripped and I saw Brice running up after me. He pulled me up from the ground and I punched him square in the jaw.

"Dammit!" He said letting go of me to rub it.

I ran from him, outside and hopped into my black Jeep as Brice fallowed after me, shouting.

Stepping on the gas I drove out of the estate quickly, where a big amount of commotion had erupted after I'd left.

Breathing a sigh of relief I pulled onto the main road and started driving back to the Gallagher Academy.

"Cammie," Zach said threw my comms units.

"Zack . . ." I said mockingly using his same tone of voice.

I could hear him sigh into the comms. "Just tell me you're safe, okay?"

"Yes, I'm safe. No worries," I said rolling my eyes.

"Good." He said, "How far away are you from the Academy?"

I looked at the nearest street sign then calculated the amount of time it would take me to get back home. "Probably about 2 hours and 51 minutes."

"Got it." He was silent for a minute. "I see ya."

A dark black Sedan drove up next to me and the window rolled down and there was Zach, giving me that cocky grin of his. "What's up, Gallagher girl?"

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. "Oh, you know, spying on a rich millionaires, stealing important information from them, running out and almost getting caught by a security guard . . . the usual."

He nodded, "The usual, right . . ."

Another window rolled down from the middle of the car and I saw Bex's glowing face, "Cammie! Oh my god! Are you ok? Liz sorta put a mini video camera in your tracking device so she saw the whole thing. I can't believe you actually had to hit that guy! Oooh, and he was_ fine_ too." She wiggled her eyebrows at me and gave me a devilish smile.

I laughed. "Sure he was . . ."

Zach eyed me at my choice of words.

I blushed a little.

Bex tried saying something but a car whizzed past her. She scowled then tried to talk to me again but another car pulled up in the middle of us.

"Oh, are you bloody serious?" I heard her scream, and I cackled in my seat as I stopped at the red light. "ZACH! Pull the damn car over. I'm getting in the car with Cam."

I unlocked the doors as she hopped in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with a lot of stuff. Don't hate me! Please R&R and thank you for reading this!**

* * *

Exposure 4

Bex got into the passengers seat next to me and looked me up and down and raised her eyebrows.

"Jeez, Zack was right. You do look hot." She laughed as I heard Zach yelling at her threw comms for telling her that he said that.

I laughed along with her as I paid attention to the road in front of me.

Bex disconnected her comms and just stared at me for a second, "So."

I smirked at her, "So . . . what's up?"

She shook her head. "You do realize that Crash was hitting on you right? And he's like a dinosaur compared to you and me. You should be a little freaked out that an old man wanted to sleep with you . . ."

"Do you want me to be freaked out? Do you want me to start screaming and crying while I'm driving?" I asked.

"No! I just mean that I'd be a little freaked if I were you." She slumped in her seat.

I shrugged as I made a turn on the high-way. "Well . . . I'm not."

"Okay," Bex said slowly.

"Okay," I said matching the same tone of her voice.

We sat in silence as we drove back to the Academy.

Finally, Bex spoke in a quiet voice. "Zach was worried about you the whole time. He thought that bad things might have happened to you. You should have seen how much he was freaking out when you went in there."

I gulped and kept my eyes on the road.

"He really cares about you. You know that, right Cammie?" She asked.

I nodded. "I know."

"He doesn't want you to get hurt." Bex sighed heavily.

"I know," I said my heart squeezing.

We drove the rest of the way to the Gallagher Academy without saying another word.

When Bex and I got out of the car, she said, "Zach's a good guy, Cammie, don't break his heart by being careless."

She left me standing in the middle of the empty school hall way, wondering what the heck she was talking about.

Zack loves me.

He's told me that over and over again.

And I loved Zach.

I loved him.

Didn't I?

* * *

**Like I said, sorry. Sorry this chapter was soooo insanely short. I know. But still, please R&R and I'll try and update as soon as I can. But for now, R&R people!**

**~Laurel~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hmmm I'm sick right now . . . :( -sad face. Anyways, I really hope that you like this chapter, I know that I do ;D so please R&R and I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

Exposure 5

I was walking back to my dorm when I felt someone else's presence near me.

I spun around.

"Miss me?"

Letting out a sigh of relief, I gathered Zach into my arms and held him. He rested his chin on the top of my head and hugged me back tightly. "I'm gonna take that as a yes," he said, humorously.

"Mhm," I snuggled into him and he tucked me inside of his jacket.

"Wanna sneak off campus? Just like old times?" He asked eagerly.

I nodded.

"It's cold outside, so . . . stay inside my jacket, Gallagher Girl." He smiled at me and my heart squeezed.

We snuck out together through the only non-sensorred window in the whole building and then jumped the outside gates.

We both started walking towards the park, which was light by only streetlights.

Zach pulled me towards the swing-set. He sat down then pulled me over so that I was sitting on his lap as held onto me and we swung lightly on the swing.

I rested back lightly into his chest and kissed his jaw.

I could tell he was smiling by now . . .

"I love you . . ." he whispered.

Okay, so here's the thing: I've . . . never actually told Zach that I loved him back when he's told me he loved me. I just . . . really wasn't sure I guess.

"Uhmm," was all I said.

Zach didn't seem to notice. He started kissing me, deeply. I only kissed him back lightly.

"Hey!" Yelled a strong and familiar voice.

Zach and I both looked up to see at tall muscular silhouette moving towards us.

"It's alright, officer, we were just leaving," Zach called out to the man, but for some reason I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that this guy wasn't a police officer running late portals at night . . . no, it wasn't,

The man came into view and I nearly screamed.

How had he found me here?

Brice.

The bodyguard.

The boy that knew me even when I was undercover, he knew my actual position. I was exposed.

And being exposed is probably about the worst thing to happen in a spy's life.

"Wha . . . how did you find me?" I asked him hesitantly.

He held up a small devise that looked like a GPS. "I may be a bodyguard by the evening . . . but in reality I'm a–"

"Tracker," I said, cutting him off mid-sentence. "You're a tracker . . ." I whispered, realization dawning on me. "

"Aren't you a little young to be a tracker?" Zach questions him, "Usually training to be a tracker takes half of their lives . . . are you one of Crash's little mutations? Because you sure as heck don't look like a middle-aged man."

"No," Brice said emotionlessly, "I didn't wanted to go under the knife or be altered like Crash and his friends. No, I'm still your age."

"Then how are you–" Zach began to ask.

"Then how am I a tracker? Well, I was trained from the age of 5 years old, never once did I have a spare moment of freetime." Brice walked a little closer and Zach pulled me behind him, "I was advanced enough that I passed the test we had to take to be come an official tracker . . . so here I am, doing my job," he concluded.

"Uh huh . . ." I said slowly, "And exactly what is your purpose of being here?"

He gave me a dazzling smile, "I'm here to track you, sweetheart."

**Tell me, how did you like it? Please tell me with a review! Thank you so much for reading!**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R!**

**~Laurel~  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But anyways, here is the next chapter. I hope that you like it. Please R&R at the end. Thank you!**

Exposure 6

_Sh – and then – it, _I thought inside my head.

"Over my dead body," Zach says as he pushes me behind himself.

"That can be arranged." Brice pulls out a gun from his pocket and points it at Zach's head.

"No!" I yell and run out from behind Zach. "Don't shoot!"

"Why not?" Brice questions. "It's only you that I need. Crash wants me to take you back to him. There's no point in letting him live, so . . ." Brice cocks the gun and all the blood in my body runs cold.

I step towards Brice, in the way of his gun fire. "Don't. Do. It."

"Cammie . . ." Zach says eagerly. "Back up slowly."

"No."

I look around for something to use, a distraction maybe to–

The loud booming sound of a gun fire fills the silent night. A pained cry follows, and then there's only the sound of a body hitting the ground.

"Oh, dear God! I can't believe I just did that!" I hear Bex's accent. I look up and there's Bex, holding a gun up, her face bewildered; and then there's Brice, rolling back and forth on the ground, holding his leg that was bleeding.

I looked back at Zach, and too my relief, he's perfectly fine, totally undamaged.

"Bex!" I cry as I run over to her and take her into my embrace. "How'd you know where we were?"

"Well, I heard you guys were going out to the park, so I watch you guys go out to the park from the window in our room. And then I saw this black SUV with its lights turned off creeping really slowly down the streets. It was sort of creepy. So, I grabbed one of Mr. Solomon's guns that he hides in his office desk, and come out to you guys just in case. And I was bloody brilliant what that gun! I didn't think I'd know how to use it since we haven't gotten that far into our Weapons class," she said, finishing in a rush.

Stealing a glance back over my shoulder, I see Zach kneeling down next to Brice. He's pried the gun out of his hands and was searching his wound. "Doesn't look like you hit any major tendons or veins, Bex. Good aim."

Bex gives an award winning smile and somehow I knew everything was going to be alright.

* * *

"So, he works for Crash?" Mom asks Zach, Bex and I while we sat in her office. Brice was taken to the Gallagher Academy's infirmary where he was being taken care of and questioned.

I nodded. "He said he was a bodyguard for Crash. And also a tracker. That's how he found me." I looked at my shoes shamefully, "And that's how he found me," I said in a quieter voice.

There's a knock at the door, and the school nurse walks in. "Cammie Morgyn? Can we see you in the infirmary please? We'd like to question you about Brice. And, he'd also like to talk to you."

**How did ya like it? Please tell me with a review! Thank you for reading and I'll try to update ASAP**

**R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
**

**~Laurel~  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a warning, this chapter is extremely short - and yes, I purposefully made it like this. Sorry if you don't like it. Please don't say anything about it if you review - kay, thanks! Lol please R&R! Thank you for reading!**

Exposure 7

I stalked down the long corridor to the infirmary and knocked on the door.

Nurse Clara opened the door and gave me a subtle smile and then motioned for me to come inside of the sanatorium.

"He won't tell us anything," she tells me, "unless he gets to talk to you."

_He _must have been Brice.

"Where is he?" I ask curiously.

Clara pointed down another room. "C104. Be careful. He's strapped down to the bed but . . . be careful _verbally."_

_Don't let him know anything, _was implied.

As I stood outside of C104, I looked through the small glass window of the door and inside. Brice lay on one of the two cots in the room. His hands were strapped down to the bars of the bed and a guard flanked him on his right side.

Sighing, I pushed the door open and went inside.

I didn't make eye-contact with Brice.

I didn't say anything to him.

I didn't even note his presence.

All I did was sit in a padded chair in the fair corner of the room and slipped out a small recorder out of my pocket and hit _play._

When I looked up at Brice, finally, his eyes were like ice. I resisted the urge to shutter.

"Anything you want to say?" I say in a gravely, somber voice.

Brice's expression is hard and is filled with one thing – hatred. He inhales deeply. "Not with that piece of shit turned on," he said as his gaze sagged towards the recorder that I was grasping onto.

"Please, no cussing," I tell him robotically.

He holds a steady stare at me for awhile – he's first to break away.

We sat in silence for approximately six minutes before I stood up. "If there's nothing you'd like to say, then I'll be happy to leave and get on with my day."

As my hand touches the tip of the doorknob, his voice makes me pause.

His words are what send chills down my back.

He spoke with as much acid on his tongue that he could put through.

"There are so many more like me, Miss Morgan. And they will find you. And they will kill you."

**So how did you like it? Heheheheh CLIFFY! So, thank you for reading and I hope that you will please review! **

**R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R**

**~Laurel~  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW CONFUSING TRANSLATING LATIN IS!**

**phew... now that I got that off my chest . . . READ! hahahah Please R&R! Thank you!  
**

Exposure 9

"There's nothing we could use against him," I say in defeat as Bex and I sit in our dorm room, listening over and over again to Brice's worlds.

_"There are so many more like me, Miss Morgan. And they will find you. And they will kill you."_

Bex rubs her head and sighs. She hits play one more time and his words wash over my face. I shudder.

"It's getting late," Bex says as she glances at the clock. "Let call it a night."

Just as Bex is about to turn off the light to our bedroom, I interject her. "Wait. Let me get a glass of water from the Grand Hall down stairs. Be right back . . ."

Bex nods and opens the door for me. She leaves it open as she heads over to our bathroom. I look in the mirror that's hanging up on the side of our wall and I watch as Bex closes the door behind her. Then, I grab my recorder and head down the hallway to the infirmary.

My hair falls to my shoulders as I take a bobby-pin out of my hair and twist it in the doorknobs lock. It clicks open.

I step inside and see a form of sheets and pillows all bundled together on top of the bed, and underneath I can just vaguely make out Brice's form. He's talking lightly in his sleep, only I don't know what he's saying.

I move closer and press play on the recorder. I put the recorder next to his lips as he mutters words unintelligible.

"Resurrectio turpitudo. . . Resurrectio turpitudo. . ." He sighs and then, before I could do anything, his arm flops onto my wrist and pulls me closer to him. His breath is soft and warm as he breathes onto my cheek.

I curse whoever unlocked his arms at night.

My breath is rigid as I try to unclasp his deathly grip on my wrist.

He mutters more gibbrish into my recorder. "Suscitat. . ."

Finally, when I get my wrist freed, I make a beeline for the door – right before I hear him say one more thing that I was certian I knew.

"_Homicidium." _

Homicide.

After scrubbing my teeth furiously with my toothbrush and cleaning my face, I lay my head down on my pillow and immediatly taken over by my dreams.

_I watch as __five-year-old me runs around my grandparents ranch. Daddy is inside, reading the newspaper and smoking a cigar. I come inside and jump onto daddy's lap and hug him. He smells like after-shave and smoke._

"_Hey baby girl," he says as he smooths my hair. He looks back over at the newspaper he's holding and sighs. "Do you remember your Latin I taught you last year?"_

_I nod up and down._

_My dad holds the newspaper out infront of me and points at the headline. "What does that say?_

Resurrectio Turpitudo

"_It means . . ." I think about it for a second, puckering my small lips and tapping my index finger on my chin. "I think it means the rise of . . . uhm, I don't know what the last part is, daddy. Please tell me?"_

_He sucks in a breath. "It means the rise of immorality, baby girl."_

_I look back at the sub-title of the headline. "What does sessicat mean?"_

_He laughs at my mis-pronounciation. "_Suscitat _means Awakens."_

_I cock my head to the side. "What does this all mean, daddy?"_

_Daddy sighs and scratches his greying hair. "Well . . . you know how when someone is really, really, old they die?"_

_I nod slowly._

"_Well, there's a guy named Crash that has created a surgery where they reconstruct your body with . . . uhm . . . other body peices. It makes the people live forever if they get this done every couple of years."_

"_We get to live forever now?" I smile. "That's so cool!"_

_Daddy shakes his head. "Well . . . some people don't like this because of where they get the body parts and some people just don't believe that they should live forever."_

"_Where do they get the body parts?" I ask innocently._

_He looks at me dumb-stuck. "Oh, that doesn't matter, sweetie. Just go play with the horsies outside. I think your grandpa is about to feed them."_

_I nod and go out to play with the horses. _

I bolt up in bed, my heart racing. "Bex? Liz? Macey?"

Someone turns on the light and I can see everyone is getting out of their beds.

"What's going on, Cam?" Bex asks in a sweet dreamy voice.

I look at her excitedly. "I think I know what Brice was saying."

**Hmmm mysterious huh? I thought so anyways. Please R&R!**

**THank you for reading**

**Love, Laurel  
**


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, and I'm sorry that this still isn't an update. Recently, a friend of mine and so many others has just passed away today after a very traumatizing car-crash from a couple weeks ago. There were, I think, three passengers. Thank God, the other two didn't get hurt, but the other person did. Alex's brain was cut off from oxygen after going into a coma. Through out these past weeks, family, friends, and just ordinary people have prayed for him, sharing stories of how Alex's life couldn't be wasted. And now I know that it won't be, because I know he'll be with God. Alex lived by one motto – Never Back Down. This motto helped him succeed in his very short life; whether it be with grades, or helping his teammates win a crosscountry meet for our high school. At the age of 18, Alex passed away today at 4:03 pm, January 7th 2010, leaving his amazing and loving family behind. Matt, his younger brother in sixth grade, held his hand throughout the whole time. A picture of Matt holding his older brothers hand in the hospital was taken. As Alex left our world, he was surrounded by the people that loved him the most: his mom, dad, and little brother. Now, everyone that know him and some that haven't even seen him before, are living out to his motto. I plan to do so as well. A life like yours can't be wasted, Alex. I know God will take care of you, and I know you're looking down upon us. You will _never _be forgotten, and we know that during your fight for life, you weren't backing down. We love and miss you, Alex. You're in our hearts. Please, say a prayer for Alex and his family tonight. It will make all the difference. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
